1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices and, particularly, to an electronic device capable of showing users' desired or favorite information during the boot-up period of the electronic device and a method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
During the booting up of computers, users cannot view any interface or input any information into the computers except for entering and viewing the BIOS or a test interface. For some computers the boot time is too long, thus the users may feel bored and become impatient during the booting-up process.